Un nouveau départ
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Harry Potter se lève le jour de son anniversaire et découvre que certains certains changements se sont opéré sur lui. Il découvre qu'il as un frère jumeau et d'autres choses
1. Commencement!

_**Un nouveau départ**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**_

Notes : la fic se passe as notre époque à peu prés. Résumé plus tard

Mercredi 30 Juillet 2008 23h58, chambre de Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive.

Harry allait avoir 15 ans dans quelques minutes, il ne se rendait pas compte de cette grandiose nouvelle. En effet, il dormait depuis 2h1minutes précisément. A 00h00, une grande lumière éclaira la chambre du Survivant, qui ne se rendit compte de rien, il dormait. C'est fatiguant de combattre un mage noir tout les jours de l'année que voulait voulais-vous? Le matin de ce 31 Juillet Harry se réveilla sortit de sa chambre et… se dirigea vers la salle de bain, entra dans ladite salle de bain et :

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Qui t'es toi?

-Bonjour Dudley, je sais que tu m'aimes pas beaucoup mais ça fait 14 ans qu'on vit sous le même toit, tu pourrais te souvenir de ton cousin, tu crois pas? Répliqua notre héros

-Mon cousin est un mec, il est brun, as des yeux vert, et porte des lunettes… commença le porcinet.

-Heureux que tu te souvienne de moi, Big D. le coupa notre Harry international.

-Or, continua Dudley, tu est blondEUH, as des yeux VIOLETS, ne porte PAS de lunettes ET tu est une FILLE, je vois pas où tu ressemble as Harry.

-Mais… Je suis Harry Dudlynouchet, regarde, tu te souviens, de ma baguette?

-Tu… Tu …Tu n'est pas Harry, regarde toi dans un miroir tu verras!! Hurla dudychou.

-Comme tu veux, t'es…

Jeudi 31 juillet 2008 08h06, cerveau de Harry Potter, actuellement au 4 Privet Drive, Salle de bain des Dursley :

*Donne l'ordre de se tourner vers un miroir : action accomplie avec succès.

*Donne l'ordre de s'avancer vers ce miroir : action accomplie avec succès.

*Donne l'ordre de toucher la cicatrice se trouvant sur le front : Impossibilité de toucher la cicatrice.

*Donne l'ordre de vérifier les cheveux : les cheveux sont lisses et blonds.

*Remarque d'un détail : couleur des yeux et des cheveux différentes.

*Remarque d'un autre détail : deux bosses se sont formées à la places des pectoraux.

*Donne l'ordre de vérifier ce que sont ces bosses : 1)…2)…3)…

action arrêter.

*Donne l'ordre de se tourner et de demander à Dudley ce qui lui arrive : impossibilité d'effectuer l'action : remarque de la disparition de Dudley Dursley.

*Ordre d'avoir une réaction censé : cerveau en panne, corps doit se débrouiller tout… seul…

Cela ne prit que quelque secondes à Harry pour faire tout ces ordres. Réaction du corps :

**Ouverture de la bouche : Ok

« P***** de b***** c'est quoi ça? Pourquoi je suis devenu une fille? Je suis un mec, non? »

*le cerveau reprends le cours de sa vie : ordre donné : aller voir tante Pétunia, c'est une fille elle doit savoir ce qu'il m'arrive.

« Tante Pétunia, je peux te parler en privé, s'il te plaît.? c'est important. Mais ne hurle pas. Demanda le plus poliment possible « Harry »

- Fait vite Harry je fais à manger pour ton oncle et ton cousin que veux-tu? Ho mon dieu! Harry Que t'est-il arrivé? Réaction parfaitement normal, imaginé que une personne avec qui vous vivait depuis 14ans change de sexe…

-Je… Je… Je me suis réveillé et quand je suis allé à la salle de bain, Dudley m'as vu comme ça. Répondit « Harry ».

-Remontes dans ta chambre et ne sors pas. Ordonna sa tante.

-Bien. »

« Harry » remonta dans sa chambre et voulu s'allonger sur son lit mais il y avait quelqu'un installer sur son lit (non ce n'est pas Dobby). Cette personne prit donc la parole et lui dit :

« Bonjour petite sœur! Ça va? Désolé de pas être venu te voir plutôt mais Maman voulait pas. Alors ça va bien chez les humains?

-Heu…Bonjour vous êtes qui? Demanda « Harry ».

-Ha oui, tu sais sûrement pas qui je suis! Je suis ton grand frère Hoju, on as été séparés à la naissance on est jumeaux. Répondit le dénommé Hoju (Ceux qui connaissent FMA l'animé, première saison doivent savoir qui est Hoju).

-Okay, et moi je suis qui? Redemanda « Harry ».

-Cette lettre est pour toi, je peux pas t'en dire plus, je repasse plus tard, petite sœur. Répondit Hoju en sortant par la fenêtre. »

« Harry » s'assit et commença à lire la lettre. Voilà ce qui y était écrit :

« Lucy chérie,

Tu dois te demander ce qu'il t'arrive et qui je suis. Pour commencer, je suis ta mère, il m'est arrivé la même chose que toi lorsque j'avais ton âge, mais j'ai toujours été une fille. Saches que tu est la princesse d'un peuple qui t'attend depuis longtemps. Ce qu'il t'arrive est très simple, le sort qui as été appliqué sur toi lorsque tu as été enlevé as été brisé par tes pouvoirs. Tu est en vérité mi-sorcière et moitié-vampire et tu t'appelles Lucy, J'aimerais te voir le plus tôt possible, je passerais ce soir chez toi, prépares tes affaires, si tu veux tu pourras continuer d'aller à l'école de magie de Poudlard ou en changer, cela ne dépends que de toi. À ce soir, j'espère ma petite Lucy, Hoju vas passer la journée avec toi pour t'acheter des nouveaux habits.

À bientôt! »

« Alors, elle est sympa, notre maman, non?

-Haaaa! Hoju, vous… commença Lucy.

-Hey, j'suis ton frère, non? Tutoies-moi plutôt, j'suis pas si vieux qu'ça, si?

-Oui. Mais, il y as des truc dans la lettre que j'ai pas compris, tu peux m'expliquer? Demanda Lucy.

-Ahah! Ce que tu veux savoir, mère te l'expliquera, prépares-toi, tu as 30 minutes, je vais voir ta… famille, répliqua Hoju.

-Quoi? Mais… commença Lucy.

-Fait vite, Envy ouvrit la porte et sortit.

-Pffff, j'te jure, pour qui il se prends celui-là? Demanda-t-elle seule à haute voix

-Pour ton frère, il se prends pour ton frère, entendit-t-elle de l'autre coté de la porte, vas t'habiller, 29 minutes il te reste, je descends. »

Harry, enfin Lucy, se lava, s'habilla, et descendis, il n'as pas l'habitude de se coiffer il ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui.

« …Et si vous n'êtes pas content c'est pareil, entendit-elle.

-Mais nous l'avons élevé comme notre fils, dit une autre voix.

-Je l'observe depuis des années toute les fois où vous le maltraitiez… commença Hoju.

-à parce en plus tu me voyais et tu venais pas me parler?

-Mission, sur ordre de mère, princesse. Bon t'es prête petite sœur? On y vas? À bientôt Madame. Messieurs je ne vous salut pas. Répliqua-t-il en attrapant le bras de sa sœur.

-Tu m'amène où là? Demanda Lucy.

-Faire les boutiques, bien sûr! Répondit Hoju.

-Super…

-Ne discutes pas! C'est comme ça! Ordre de maman. Finit le jeune homme»


	2. Shopping!

Kamiii-Sama!! J'ai pas mit le Disclaimer!!! Bon, tout le monde le sait (je crois) Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rolling. Heu… et juste un truc qui n'as rien as voir (juste très important pour moi!) Le prénom Lucy se prononce Louci ( style à la japonaise)!

Et…

-Pour « Julian » : le pourquoi de sa transformation sera dit… mais pas maintenant^^. Merci pour ta review! (Première review que je reçois trop nyappy!)

-Pour « Violine » : Tu t'es embrouillé? En même temps si personne ne se serait embrouillé avec ce que j'aurais trouvé ça bizarre.^^ Merci pour ta review!

-Pour « Saada » : Déstabilisant??? En quoi? Bon j'écris des trucs rarement compréhensibles mais là… Si tu peux me dire en quoi le début est déstabilisant, je te serais gré! Merci pour ta review!

- Pour « Les 2 Patates » : La suite… bah… environ… là! Merci pour ta review

Enjoy (your mal!)

* * *

Arrivés à Londres, ce ne fut qu'essayages et achats de robes, jupes, shorts, pantalons, t-shirts, manteaux, chaussures, accessoires. Coupé par un repas dans un magnifique restaurant. Puis Lucy décida d'aller dans au chemin de Traverse car elle avait reçu la liste des fournitures le jour d'avant.

« Hum… si tu veux, mais je te fais un petit cadeau avant, acquiesça l'aîné.

-Un cadeau? Après tout ce que tu viens de m'acheter? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-ça , répondit Hoju en montrant les paquets, c'est de la part de maman. Je vais t'acheter autre chose moi, viens. »

Hoju paya puis entraîna Lucy dans un magasin d'informatique.

« Bonjours, Edward, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois? Lança Hoju en rentrant dans le magasin.

-Bonjours à toi aussi, Hoju, je vais bien et toi? Je peux quoi pour toi et ton amie? AMIE? Depuis quand tu sors avec des filles, toi? Répondit Edward.

-Devrais-je comprendre qu'il n'a jamais eu de petite amie? Railla Lucy.

-Idiot, c'est ma sœur, sa voix couvrit celle de ladite sœur.

-Ta sœuuuuuur? La petite qui s'est fait enlever? Te moques pas de moi, c'est vraiment elle? Sérieux? Dit? Dit? Dit? Dit? Dit? C'est elle? Pour de vrai? Tu mens pas? Hein? Dit, tu mens pas? Questionna Edward.

-Oui, ma sœur, la petite qui s'est fait enlever. Je me moque pas de toi, c'est vraiment elle. Sérieux. Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui. C'est elle. Pour de vrai. Je mens jamais. Deux. Je mens pas. Répondit Hoju.

-Bon, et que puis-je pour toi et ta ravissante sœur, dans ce cas-là? Se reprit Edward.

-Il lui faut, un ordi portable, le meilleur que t'es, avec un téléphone portable le meilleur que t'as aussi, et le meilleur mp4 que tu as en stock. Répondit Hoju.

-Le mot magiiiique? Dit Edward.

-… S'il te plaît, Edward… répondit de mauvaise grâce Hoju.

- Voilà ça fait… 30000€, signes là, là, ici et ici les garanties au cas-où. C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Hoju. Dit Edward.

-Et voilà, à bientôt Ed', lança Hoju en sortant.

-Petit cadeau? C'est ça petit cadeau? Demanda Lucy.

-Hooo, c'est rien ça, on a dépensé plus en mangeant qu'en t'achetant ça. Répondit Hoju.

-Quoi? Bon allons au chemin de Traverse, je me sens mieux là-bas. Dit Lucy. »

Le chemin leur prit quelques minutes à peine.

« Bon on vient faire quoi ici? Demanda Hoju qui n'avait sûrement jamais vu de sorciers de sa vie avant ce jour.

-Acheter mes affaires pour la rentrée, bien sûr. Direction Gringots! Répondit Lucy en partant d'un pas plus que vif vers l'immense bâtiment.

-Luce! Hey! Lucy! Attends-moi! Cria Hoju.

-Magnes toi un peu, t'es lent! Remarqua Lucy.

-Tu vas voir, t'as de la chance qu'il y as du monde ici, lui répondit Hoju.

-Pourquoi? Tu me feras quoi quand y'auras personne? Hein? Demanda Lucy.

-… On est arrivé? C'est bon? Demanda Hoju après quelques minutes.

-Hein? Ha! Oui on est arrivé! Allez viens, Elle le tira par le bras dans la banque des sorciers. Bonjours, je souhaiterais aller au coffre de Harry Potter s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr avez-vous la clé, mademoiselle? Répondit le gobelin-guichetier.

-Oui la voilà! Tenez monsieur, dit Lucy.

-Veuillez me suivre. Répondit le gobelin.

-Hey! Que voulez-vous au coffre d'Harry, vous deux? Lança une voix.

-Ma petite sœur veut consulter son coffre, ça vous pose un problème? Répliqua Hoju.

-Ouais ça nous pose un problème c'est pas son coffre, mais celui de notre pote, répondit un rouquin.

-Savez-vous réellement qui est votre « pote » et veuillez cesser de crier devant moi, je ne suis pas sourd. Lança glacialement Hoju.

-Évidemment qu'on sait qui est notre… Ron, regarde ton hibou, il fout quoi ici? Dit la châtaine.

-Aucune idée, pourquoi il va vers la blondasse? Demanda Ron.

-Ron, tu pourrais me dire bonjours, un mois qu'on s'est pas vu, et non je ne souhaite pas faire mes achats scolaires avec toi et Hermione. Dit Lucy en s'avançant vers Ron pour lui rendre sa lettre. »

« Vieux, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, tu veux venir avec nous au chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos affaire de cours? Si oui, rdv au chaudron baveur à 15h. À demain. » Tel était le contenu de la lettre.

----

Arrivé au coffre de Harry/Lucy, cette dernière descendit et prit la somme nécessaire pour acheter ses fournitures et peut-être un peu plus au cas-où. Ils achetèrent tout ce qui était inscrits dans la liste et se dirigèrent chez Madame Guipure afin d'acheter de nouvelles robes de sorcier pour Lucy. Les essayages ne sont pas finis pour la pauvre Lucy.

…

…

…

Je préfère passer ce moment de torture… (comprendre : flemme d'écrire quand je me suis rendue compte que je voulais écrire ce qu'il se passe chez Madame Guipure j'ai abandonné la fic pendant 2 semaine ^^. En gros elle s'est acheté de nouvelles robes de sorcières très intéressant vous voyez…

…

…

…

-Pouah!!!! Je suis crevée!!! On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Lucy.

-On rentre! What else? Nespresso peut-être? Répondit Hoju.

-Oui mais rentré où? Dit Lucy.

-Bah chez ta « famille » tiens! Lança Hoju.

-Okok… Et je verrais quand notre mère? Demanda Lucy.

-Demain ou ce soir, tu seras prévenue t'inquiéte! Mais je peux pas te raccompagner! Désolé! Répondit Hoju.

-Houmpf… Ok, pas grave. Répondit-elle.

* * *

Voilààà! La fin du chapitre 2!

Je tiens à remercier encore une fois Gulian, Violine, Sahada et Les 2 Patates pour leurs reviews.

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui mon ajouté à leur favorites authors et/ou qui ont ajouté cette fic à leur favorites.

Ainsi qu'as tout ceux qui mon ajouté à leur Alert!

Et un merci (un peu plus petit de quelques milimétres) à tout ceux qui ont lu mon premier chapitre jusqu'au bout! Vous en avez du courage!

Merci à tous! Et pardon de la lenteur du post, je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus!

Je vais peut-être passé cette fic en OC/ Drago M, qu'en pensez-vous?

Ja ne Akahiime-Chan!


	3. Rencontre!

« … : Houmpf… Quel sans gênes celui-là .

Elle consultas sa montre qui indiqué 21h30 et relit pour la centième fois le mot que son frère lui avait laissé qui disait :

« Soit prête à 21h00 avec toutes tes affaires dans ta valise, et HABILLES-TOI BIEN!!!! »

« Je suis bien habillé, ma valise est prête depuis 2h qu'est-ce qu'il fout? S'énerva la jeune fille.

- C'est pas bien de parler ainsi pour une fille, Princesse, Retorqua un blondinet (ça pouvais pas m'échapper qu'il soit blond.

-Hoju! Enfin tu te montres! T'étais où? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Du calme princesse-Lucy, j'attendais que tes humains de compagnie dorment. Répondit le plus calmement du monde Hoju. Allez, dépêches-toi, tu n'aimerais pas faire attendre ta famille, n'est-il pas? Continua Hoju.

- TU ME FAIS ATTENDRE ET TU OSES ME DIRE CA!!! T'es culotté toi! (nan j'ai vérifié il est caleçonné Mdr!) Lança Lucy.

-Heu… Lucy, tu fais quoi? Demanda Hoju après quelques minutes de silence.

-MA VALISE VEUX PAS BOUGER!!!!!!! ELLE M'ÉNERVE!!!! Répondit Lucy.

-C'est à ça que servent les grands frères, à aider les petites sœurs (ouais bah pas le mien!). Allez, passe ta valise, lança l'aîné (en fait il est plus jeune que sa sœur)

-Avec plaisir, tiens, dit Lucy.

-Aoutch! Elle est lourde! T'as foutu quoi dedans? Demanda Hoju.

-Alors j'ai mit, les vêtement que tu m'as acheté, les robes de sorcière que je me suis acheté, tes « petits » cadeaux, mes manuels et d'autres affaires. Répondit sèchement Lucy.

-Bon, on y vas, on est attendu, tu sais? Lança Hoju. T'as rien oublié? T'es sûre?

-Oui, je sais et oui je suis sûre, débile. Ça c'est de Lucy!

-Le transport fait mal je te préviens! Prévint Hoju (répétition…)

-Pas grave tant qu'on arrive. Rétorqua Lucy. »

Ils sortirent dehors, marchèrent un peu (1 h à peine) et arrivèrent devant un … heu… un truc, (c'est tout un truc) un truc bizarre. Hoju invita la princesse à prendre place dans ce truc et… Miracle, c'était un vrai palace à l'intérieur de ce truc.

« On risque d'arriver tard, t'as mangé? Demanda Hoju (Je vois mal Hoju gentil c'est…kowai ça fait peur)

-Oui j'ai mangé t'en fait pas pour moi pfffff… Répondit Lucy.

-Ok, t'énerve pas. Si tu veux, tu peux dormir. Dit Hoju.

-Ok… Bonne nuit… grand frère. Répondit-elle surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Hum… Bonne nuit p'tite sœur, répondit Hoju avec un grand sourire. Ouah, j'dois être vachement fatigué pour parler comme ça, pensa-t-il. »

Il passa la nuit sur son ordinateur portable à faire des choses aussi diverses et variées que regarder des films pour adulte, re-regarder la première saison de Dr. House et ce genre de truc. Quand, vers les coups de 7h du matin… **CRAKBOUM!!! **Il roula et réveilla sa sœur en lui roulant dessus (sympa le réveil).

« On est arrivé!!! Lèves-toi petite gamine! Lança Hoju avec un grand sourire.

-Idiot! Une gamine est toujours petite! Et c'est pas une raison de me traiter de gamine! Répondit Lucy.

-T'es plutôt bien réveillé allé! Debout! Répliqua Hoju en ignorant l'insulte de la peste.

-Mes enfants!!! Enfin vous êtes arrivé! Vous n'avez rien? Je me suis tellement inquiétée! Si vous saviez!! Oh! Ma fille chérie! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Viens dans mes bras, ma princesse!! Enchaîna une grande blonde.

-heu… Bonjour Madame, vous êtes? Demanda Lucy totalement à l'ouest.

-Idiote! C'est ta mère! Dame Kusumi Haruhi Yumeno, Reine des Vampires… Commença Hoju.

-Quoi? Vampire? Mais j'suis pas une vampire! Les vampires peuvent pas sortir le jour. Commença Lucy.

-Rectification ma chérie, quand il y as soleil on ne peux pas sortir, et en Angleterre il n'y as pas beaucoup de soleil, ici on peux sortir quand on veux, on est entre vampire! Dit Kusumi.

-Heu…C'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda Lucy.

-Rentrons, vous devez être morts de faim mes enfants, Akahime et Aikuro sont là aussi, elles sont impatientes de rencontrer leur nouvelle cousine! Si tu savais! Éluda la reine. Ne fait donc pas cette tête-là! On vas pas te manger!

-Ha! Bon… D'accord. Abandonna la jeune princesse.

-Coucou!!!!On peux rentrer nous aussi? Demandèrent deux jeunes l'une blonde et l'autre brune.

-Moi c'est Akahime Winry Yumeno, je suis ta cousine maternelle! Dit la blonde suréxité.

-Et moi c'est Aikuro Riza Yatsuki, t'as cousine paternelle. Dit la brune surcalme.

-Et moi c'est Lucy heu…

-Lucy Henriette Yuki Yumeno, tu t'appelle ma chérie, Finit la mére.

-Et moi mon nom complet c'est Hoju Envy Luc Yumeno, dit Hoju.

-Donc…heu… Aikuro Riza Yatsuki, Akahime Winry, Hoju Envy Luc, Kusumi Haruhi et Lucy Henriette Yuki Yumeno, C'est ça? Dit la nouvelle vampire en montrant chaque personne du doigt.

-Ce n'est pas poli… Commença Akahime.

-…De montrer du doigt… Continua la brune.

-…Mais t'as tout compris Lucy! Finit Hoju.

-C'est déjà ça, commenta Lucy.

-Rentrons à l'intérieur pour manger.

-Maman… Commença Hoju.

-…A fait… Continua Akahime.

-…Un… suivit Aikuro.

-Hein… C'est à moi de parler?… Euh… Pléonasme. Finit Lucy.

-Tu… Commença Aikuro.

-…Apprends… Continua Hoju.

-…Très… Re-continua Akahime.

-…Vite. Finit Lucy.

-Hey! Mais tu prends vite le truc tu sais? Dirent Akahime, Aikuro et Hoju en même temps.

-J'ai pas encore votre niveau… se désespéra Lucy.

-Allons rentrez on vas manger et tout t'éxpliqué, d'accord? Demanda la mére.

-Oui!!! Répondirent les quatre enfants en même temps.

* * *

Encore en retard… Les réponses au prochains chapitre, il devrait tomber cette semaine! Merci de vos Reviews!

Kisu!

A bientôt!


	4. Origines!

« Alors, vous croyez que je vais vous croire? Sérieusement? C'est une blague? Ou un mauvais rêve? Cria Lucy.

-Mais non ma chérie, ce n'est ni une blague, ni un mauvais rêve. Je me présente, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Dit l'homme.

-Vous… Vous êtes Voldemort! Rétorqua Lucy.

-Je suis surtout ton père, répondit l'homme d'une voix calme (limite froide glaciale!)

-Ma chérie, tu est la princesse des Vampires, leur future reine et… commença la reine.

-Et rien du tout! Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Vampire! Faites moi rentré chez moi! Je ne resterai pas ici! Coupa Lucy en sortant de la pièce.

-J'vais lui parler, elle me f'ra p'être confiance à moi, elle m'a toujours fait confiance jusque là. Dit Hoju en se levant et sortant à son tour.

-Bonne… commença Aikuro.

-…Chance… continua Akahime.

-…Hoju, finit la mère. »

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

« Lucy! Hey! Lucy! Revient ici! Tout de suite! Tu vas pas commencer a m'énervé alors qu'on vient de te retrouvé! Cria Hoju.

-Laissez-moi tranquille! Pourquoi vous faites ça? Demanda Lucy.

-Je vais t'expliquer, pas ici, suis-moi, dans ma zone, personne n'y va jamais sauf mes amis! Dit Hoju.

-Mais! Qui te dit que, moi, je veux te suivre? Demanda la blondinette.

-C'est comme ça et c'est tout, j'te jure les jeunes d'maintenant! Dit le vieux (Hoju: Dit le, dit le que j'suis vieux allez j'te dirais rien)

-Bon d'accord, j'accepte.

-Allez viens, Princesse, c'est par…là! Répliqua Hoju. »

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

« Bien, assis-toi maintenant! Ordonna Hoju.

-Non, demandes-moi gentiment! Ordonna aussi Lucy.

-Sadique! Bien, Princesse, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de poser votre royal postérieur sur cette caisse. Demanda Hoju.

-Voilà qui est mieux, Donc expliques-toi maintenant!

-Alors, tu est bien née le 31 juillet 1980, mais Lily Potter née Evans et James Potter ne sont pas tes parents biologiques, tu n'est pas fils unique, mais tu as une frère, moi, Dudley Dursley n'est pas ton cousin, tout comme ses parents qui ne sont pas tes oncles, dit Hoju.

-En gros depuis 15 ans on me ment, répliqua Lucy.

-En gros oui, (en maigre aussi d'ailleurs. Donc tes vrais parents sont Kusumi Haruhi Yumeno pour ta mère et Tom Elvis Jedusor pour ton père.

-Mais Voldemort a essayé de me tuer! Et il a tué mes parents! Riposta Lucy.

-Mais Lily et James Potter t'ont simplement enlevé quand tu étais bébé, tout le monde leur faisait confiance ici, ils nous ont trahis! Père les as punis c'est tout, expliqua Hoju.

-Il punit les gens en les tuant? Rétorqua Lucy.

-Ils t'ont enlevé, l'Avada Kedavra ne les a pas tués, juste réduit sous une forme plus vulnérable et leur as supprimé leur mémoire, dit Hoju.

-Alors pourquoi il ne m'a pas récupéré tout de suite après? Hein? Demanda lucy.

-Parce que, malgré le fait qu'ils t'aient kidnappé, ils t'aimaient, Père n'as pas pu te récupérer, il fallait d'abord que le sort s'estompe ou soit brisé, ce que père as fait pendant ton année scolaire, lors de la coupe de feu, lui expliqua Hoju.

-Mais… ma cicatrice? Et Volde… Père n'était pas un fantôme quand je l'est vu! Dit Lucy, complètement chamboulé.

-T'as cicatrice était une marque pour te trouvé quoi qu'il arrive, et tu connais les gens, ils ont tendance a faire des tonnes de pas grands choses, et Père était censé être le méchant de l'histoire, c'est à cause de ça les rites genre secte et les images traumatisantes. Voilà toute l'histoire enfin je crois (heum… je vérifie, tout me semble bon, si j'ai oublié un point faites-le moi savoir). Ha! Et bien sûr! Dumbledore n'est pas du tout le gentil de l'histoire au contraire. Dit Hoju.

-C'est étrange mais… je me douté que tu me dirais ça à propos de Dumbledore, j'imagine que je peux te croire, il m'arrive tellement de truc bizarre, un de plus ou de moins (surtout si t'y gagne une famille aimante(ée)…) dit Lucy de mauvaise grâce.

-Mais de rien petite sœur, c'est tout à fait normale allez! On rentre?Demanda Hoju.

-Merci, ouais, on rentre (elle croit pas tout le monde un peu trop facilement? Enfin moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien). Répondit finalement lucy. »

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle à manger du palais, l'inquiétude était maîtresse. C'est un peu normale en même temps, la princesse vient de s'enfuir et son frère est parti à sa recherche depuis… quelques heures.

Rentrons dans les cervelles de nos amis.

Akahime : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, merde, attaque, attaque j'te dit, t'es sourde j'vais dead à cause de toi, j'te prends plus jamais vaisseau de mes deux!!!

Aikuro : Hum… je vais faire les yeux de minette plus grand finalement, c'est mieux comme ça.

Kusumi : yurari yurari yureteiru otomegokoro PI~NCHI!kanari kanari yabai no yotasukete DAARIN! KURAKURARIN (Balalaika de Kusumi Koharu)

Tom Elvis (j'viens de me rendre compte que Tom Elvis ça fait T.E,, E.T à l'envers MdR!) Rentrez vite mes enfants (enfin un qui pense au pauvres choux perdu dans une ville que l'un d'eux connaît mieux que sa poche) j'ai personne contre qui joué à la Wii (ok… j'vois l'déldél, tout le monde s'en fout de Lucy et Hoju!).

Donc, dans la salle à manger tout le monde est occupé… quelqu'un se lève (va-t-elle poussé un cri du au fait que son cousin n'est pas là?) tends le bras, prends un croissant, et retourne joué à son jeu (j'le crois pas! Se lever pour prendre a bouffer! Vous vous en foutez de votre cousin ou fils et de sa sœur perdus ou quoi?).

Soudain, le visage du père s'allume (à défaut d'un cerveau, l'auteuse la doté d'une ampoule… pratique lors des pannes de courants!) :

« ils reviennent, d'ici quelques minutes ils seront là! »

Quelques minutes a comblé, super! On refait le tour des cerveaux? C'est parti!

Akahime : Promis, j'arête le chocolat demain!

Aikuro : Elle croit qu'elle vas arrêter le chocolat? Avec tout ce que je cache dans sa chambre?

Kusumi : CHA CHA Chance ! MUTEKI no ikioi deCHA CHA Chance ! TSUYOKI no sono iki deKyou made no AH mainichi ni sayonara wo tsugeru wa (Chance de Kusumi Koharu!)

Tom : Allez, bientôt fini, je vais pouvoir revoir mes enfants chéri.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

« Au fait, Lucy, je suis ton jumeau! Dit Hoju. (Luc je suis ton père MdR!)

-Tu quoi? Demanda Lucy

-Tu est née 5 minutes avant moi, après vous, chère sœur, répondit Hoju.

-Merci, trop aimable à toi, j'm'en douté qu'on était jumeaux toi et moi (nan vu t'as réaction et le record de saut en longueur que tu viens de battre, tu t'en douté pas!) lança Lucy.

-On est rentrés! J'lui est tout expliqué! Elle as compris, pas bête la bête! Dit Hoju!

* * *

Voilà la suite! J'espère être à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez!

Excusez le retard! J'étais en plein brevet, comme tous les 3émes de France sauf les cas de ma classe dont je tairais le nom!

Pour Octo : Si t'es au chapitre 4, tu as lu le 1, j'espère et relit les 3 premières lignes au pire, ça te renseignera sûrement!

Pour Saya330 : Je met la suite ! Je met la suite ! Je met la suite ! je met la suite ! Je met la suite ! Je met la suite ! Heureuse que ça te plaise!

Pour me faire pardonnez du retard, le prochain chapitre, que j'essaierai de faire demain sera un peu spécial, vous aurez plus d'info sur la jeune princesse!

Sinon, qui vas à la Japan Expo? Pour ceux qui y vont, j'y serai le samedi! Voilà voilà!

Kisu!

Akahime!

Ps: Kusumi Koharu c'est une chanteuse japonaise de j-pop et ceux qui connaissent Kilari (Kirarin Revolution en vf) c'est la seyuu originale de Kilari! C'est tout!


	5. Présentation 1 : Lucy Henriette Yuki!

-Auteuse : À la place du chapitre 5, je vous propose le chapitre P.1 (Présentation 1).

-Hoju : En gros t'as la flemme d'écrire le 5 donc tu présente tes perso inventés, c'est ça.

-A : Oui, je présente mes perso, mais je n'est pas la flemme d'écrire, la preuve j'écris en ce moment.

Et maintenant devant vos yeux ébahis (on y crois) la présentation de Lucy Henriette Yuki Yumeno:

-Prénoms : Lucy, Henriette, Yuki.

-Nom : Yumeno.

-Âge : 15 ans.

-Taille : 1.75 mètres.

-Poids : 60 Kg.

-Signe particulier : Croit tout ce qu'on lui raconte.

-Origine : Le cerveau de l'auteuse.

-Origine des prénoms : (pourquoi elle s'appelle comme ça et pas autrement)

~ Lucy : Quand j'écrivais le premier chapitre, j'écoutais la chanson Lucy de Anna tsuchiya.

~Henriette : Harry, Henriette, c'est logique (pour moi en tout cas).

~Yuki : la neige (en japonais), j'ai mit ce nom, parce que j'adore l'anime Vampire Knight dont l'héroïne s'appelle Yuki

~ Yumeno : Yume = le rêve ; no = de. Le rêve de (-Man, une perso s'appelle Road Camelot et elle contrôle les rêve, yume en japonais)

-Phrase favorite : Hein?

-Aime (ou aimera) : Son frère, ses cousines, ses parents, DM.

-Aime pas : D'autre trucs.

Voilà je crois que c'est tout! Le chapitre suivant arrivera vite, j'espère!

Je vais mettre un dessin de Lucy sur mon skyblog : pseudo : Winri77, dernière page! Voilà voilà! Prochaine présentation : Hoju Envy Luc yume no! Au chapitre 10!

Kisu!


	6. Bataille sur 4 plus 2 demi front!

« On va te montrer ta chambre si tout est réglé! On a plein de choses à se raconter! Allez! Lucy, Aikuro, venez! Dit Akahime.

-Aikuro, Akahime, demain nous irons vous inscrire à Poudlard, vous avez un niveau suffisant et malgré le fait qu'Hoju ira là-bas aussi, elle sera toute seule, donc nous allons vous inscrire demain, n'oubliez pas. Dit Kusumi tout à coup.

-D'accord! Répondirent les filles en chœur. »

Un garde entra et dit :

« Maîtres! Maîtres! Nous nous refaisons attaqué! Que doivent faire les troupes?

-On s'en occupe, Akahime, Aikuro, Hoju, Tom, venez, Lucy reste ici avec Marcus! Dit la reine.

-Bien! Répondirent toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. »

Tom, Hoju, Aikuro, Akahime et Kusumi se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du palais afin de prendre part à la bataille. À la sortie du palais c'était un véritable massacre, tout était en ruine et en flamme.

« J'prends au sud! Déclara Hoju.

-Nord! Dit Aikuro.

-Akahime, vas avec ta cousine, je prends l'Ouest! Ordonna la reine.

-…pfffff, ok. Dit Akahime.

-Donc, 'me reste que l'est, constata Tom.

-Dispersion! Cria la reine. »

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ __ ___ ___ ___ ___

Coté Akahime et Aikuro :

« Transformes-toi en chemin! Cria Aikuro.

-T'es…t'es écrasé ou quoi? J'suis d'jà transformée! Dit Akahime.

-On s'sépare! Ordonna l'autre.

-J'prends les gros! Déclara Akahime.

-J'prends les plus rapides, alors. Dit Aikuro.

-On peux vous aider? Demandèrent-elles à Ginny et Hermione.

-Vous avez Harry! Rendez-le-nous! Dit Ginny en lançant un sortilège de chauve-furie.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ __ ___ ___ ___ ___

Coté Hoju :

« bonjour, vous cherchez quelque chose, Membres-de-l'ordre-du-phénix? Demanda Hoju d'une voix envoûtante.

-Expélliarmus! Cria un roux.

-Ho! Tu serais pas le frère de l'autre rouquin? Ron, je crois qu'il s'appellait? Demanda Hoju après s'être glissé derrière le roux.

-D'où connais-tu mon frère? Demanda Fred (ou George?).

-Je l'est rencontré à Gringots, avec une… Granger? C'est ça son nom? Répliqua Hoju.

-George? Ça va? Demanda Fred.

-Ouais, t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il dit connaître Ron. Déclara George.

-Jumeaux de mes deux! Vous voulez quoi? Demanda très poliment Hoju.

-Rendez-nous Harry, on sait que vous l'avez! Rendez-le nous! Ordonnèrent Fred et George.

-Mais venez donc le récupérer, je ne crois pas qu'elle acceptera! Dit-il en appuyant sur le elle et en leur offrant son plus beau sourire sadique.

-C'est un garçon! Rendez-le nous! Déclara George (ou Fred)

-Viendez! La cherchez! Alors! Dit Hoju en les assommant de coups divers. »

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ __ ___ ___ ___ ___

Coté Tom :

« Puis-je connaître la raison qui fait que vous tenter de détruire notre chère citée? Demanda Tom à… Pétunia Dursley (soyons fous!)

-Vous avez voler notre bonne! Rendez-la nous! Dit Pétunia!

-Je vois… Vous êtes Pétunia Dursley, me trompes-je? Demanda Tom.

-Oui, je suis la tante d'Harry James Potter! Rendez-le-moi! Dit Pétunia en mode Tottaly crazy.

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous parler. Veuillez quitter notre ville, je vous pries. Ordonna Tom.

-Mais… Je… Vous… Vous avez tuer les parents d'Harry! S'exclama Pétunia.

-Ha! Parlez-vous des kidnappeur de ma fille? Demanda Tom.

-Ha! C'est donc vous qui… Harry… En fille? Demanda La tante.

-Oui, c'est moi qui… Harry… En fille. Veuillez partir maintenant, ou mourrez! Expliqua Tom.

-Oui, oui…je …je sors. Déclara pétunia.

-Merci bien »

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ __ ___ ___ ___ ___

Coté Kusumi :

« Vous voilà! Dit Molly.

-Oui, me voil… Molly? C'est bien toi? Molly Wesley? Demanda Kusumi?

-Kusumi? Ça fait si longtemps! Que fais-tu là? Demanda la rousse.

-Je protège ma ville! Voilà ce que je fais là! Expliqua la blonde.

-ha oui! Je ne veux pas que nos familles se battent après si longtemps, je vais leur dire de me rejoindre, si cela ne te gènes pas. Dit Molly.

-Non, faits comme tu veux, je vais aussi rappeler les miens, ça fait tellement longtemps! Déclara Kusumi.

-Oui tellement longtemps… déclara Molly. »

Molly dirigea sa baguette vers le ciel qui commença à lancer des flammes bleues, signes afin que les membres de la famille se rejoignent. Kusumi, fit des signes bizarres pointés vers le sol. Instantanément les membres des deux familles se rejoignirent. Tom arriva en retard, portant Pétunia.

« M'man pourquoi tu nous as appellé? Dirent Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny d'une même voix.

-En plus, j'étais à coté du château et y'avait personne! Dit Ron.

-Comme ils ont grandi! Ce sont tes enfants Molly? Demanda Kusumi.

-Et oui, voici Fred, Georges… commença Molly avant d'être interrompus.

-Nan, m'man c'est l'inverse, tu t'en encore trompé! Déclara George (ou Fred).

-Bon, t'as compris, les jumeaux. Et voilà Ron, Ginny et une amie de Ron, Ginny et Harry, elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. Finit Molly.

-Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir, mes chères neveux! Comme vous avez grandi! Et toi ma chère nièce! Comme tu est devenue belle! Déclara Kusumi.

-Hey! C'est toi qui as agressé ma sœur à la banque hier! Cria Hoju.

-Je l'est pas agressé! Et elle est blonde elle est blonde c'est tout! Se protégea Hermione.

-T'as un problème avec les blondes? Tête en pastèque? Cria Akahime en s'approchant de la tête en pastèque susnommée.

-Tu te surpasse d'insulte en insulte, chère cousine, chapeau bas! Dit Aikuro en réprimant un rire.

-Merci, très chère! Alors face de livre tu veux te battre? Demanda Akahime.

-Quand tu veux sale… sale… commença Hermione.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, boucle de merde. Chuchota une voix à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Comment t'as fait ça? Dit Hermione en sautant et en atterrissant dans les bras de George.

-C'est un pouvoir, ma petite, tu sais, comme toi et la sorcellerie! Dit Aikuro en sautant sur Fred.

-Dégages toi, j'tai rien demandé! Ouste! Dit Fred surprit. (dans le cerveau de Fred : Elle sent bon, RESTES!)

-T'as peur d'une fille? En même temps Aikuro Fait peur! Déclara Hoju.

-À qui le dis-tu? Hoju, en même temps… Aikuro… Hein? Dit Akahime.

-Bon, il est temps de partir les enfants, vous vous reverrez à Poudlard. Dit Tom.

-Vous avez enfin décidé de les inscrire? C'est bien! Très bien! Parfait! Et bien, à dans un mois, à la gare de King's Cross! Dit Molly.

-Au revoir Madame Wesley! Au revoir tout le monde! Dirent les vampires et leurs parents.

-Au revoir Tout le monde! Dirent les Wesley et hermione.

Et voilà! La suite de ma fic! Très vite arrivé! À Bientôt! La semaine prochaine! Je suppose!

Kisu!

Akahime!


	7. Excusezmoi!

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je m'en excuse. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon disque dur externe (qui contenait tout mes documents) ce qui fait que maintenant je n'ai plus rien, je dois tout réécrire (alors que j'avais presque fini de taper le chapitre 7) je suis trés trés (trop?) dégoutée!Ne me frapper pas s'il-vous-plaît!


	8. chapitre 7 : inscription

Bonjour tout le monde! En ce beau jour de aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de vous mettre la suite!!! (Merci qui?) Par contre, je suis triste! Pas une seule review! T_T j'écris pour rien! ç_ç enfin bref! Maintenant je suis lààààà!

Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas (bah oui chu pas JKR non plus).

Aikuro ne m'appartient pas (j'en ferai quoi?)

Akahime m'appartient (bah heureusement vue que c'est toi)

Et voilààà j'crois c'est tout!

La suite. RIGHT NOW! Enjoy!

* * *

"Cousins avec Ron! S'exclama Lucy.

-Oui, t'es la cousine de ton meilleur ami,,, dit Aikuro.

-Ami qui t'as traité de blondasse aussi. Ajouta Hoju.

-Et vous comptiez me le dire quand? Demanda Lucy.

-Si c'est ton meilleur ami, tu devrais être heureuse qu'il soit ta cousine. Répliqua Hoju.

-Le problème c'est que vous ne me l'ayiez pas dit, rétorqua Lucy.

-T'inquiète, on les verra pas avant le premier septembre. Demain on va à Poudlard, faut dormir. Dit Hoju.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde dit Aikuro.

-Bonne nuit! Si tu nous cherche, tu sais où on est, lui dit Aikuro

-Ouais, bonne nuit! Finit Lucy."

Sur ce, ils partirent tous se coucher

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hoju tu te lances. Déclara une jeune fille brune.

-Pourquoi moi? Demanda Hoju.

-T'es le seul garçon, à toi de réveiller la princesse! Répondit une autre jeune fille, blonde celle-ci.

-Mais t'es folle! C'est ma soeur! C'est... de l'inceste carrément! Contrat Hoju.

-Mais nous, on est pas de ce bord là. Dirent les deux filles.

-J'peux savoir d'quoi vous parler dans ma chambre de si bon matin? Demanda une voix endormie.

-On cherchait que faire pour te reveiller, Aikuro et moi avons voter pour le baiser du prince ci-présent, mais celui-là a refusé! Lui répondit Akahime en pointant Aikuro, elle-même et son cousin du doigt.

-Un simple "réveilles-toi" suffit la plupart du temps, dit Lucy.

-On as essayait, mais ça marchait pas... répliqua Hoju.

-Bon sortez, je m'habille.Répondit Lucy en ignorant royalement son frère.

-Ok... commença Hoju

-...On... continua Aikuro

-...Sort. Finit Akahime"

Une quizaine de minutes plus tard, Lucy sortit de sa chambre, habillée d'un T-shirt rouge, d'un short noir et de ballerines noires à pois rouges. Elle oublia -encore une fois- de se coiffer, ce que les trois autres ne laissèrent pas passer. Elle se retrouva avec deux couettes qui étaient rétenues par des élastics noirs et rouge.

"Dépéchez-vous les enfants, on a rendez-vous à 10h05! Je veux y être au moins 5minutes à l'avance! Vous avez 20minutes pour manger! Leur cria Kusumi.

-Oui ,on arrive Tata, dit Akahime en descendant avec son cousin et ses cousines

-Bien, bonne appétit les monstrueux. Leur dit Tom

-On... commença Lucy.

-... Est...suivit Akahime.

-...PAS...enchainat Hoju.

-...Monstrueux!!! Fini Aikuro.

-Bien sûr! Faites nous croire que vous êtes des anges... Leur répondit Kusumi."

à la fin du repas, Kusumi ordonna aux "enfants" de mettre leur manteau et de dire au revoir à Tom .

"Pourquoi? Il vient pas l'autre? Demanda Aikuro.

-"L'autre" comme tu l'appelles et censé être le plus grand mage noir du moment, "l'autre" ne peut donc pas venir à Poudlard et déclarer "Je souhaite inscrire ma fille et mes nièces dans cette école". Lui répondit Tom.

-Oui "l'autre" dirait plus un truc du genre "Inscrit ces morveux dans ton école minable ou crévé sur le champs, misérable insecte". Répliqua Hoju.

-Ou : "Si tu les refuses dans ton école, sale SCMQSAR, je te ferai soufir, toi, et tout tes si précieux élèves! Dit Akahime.

-"SCMQSAR"? C'est quoi? Demanda Lucy.

-Sénile Citronné Qui Sert A Rien! Répondit Aikuro.

-En gros, c'est Dumbledore, éxpliqua Hoju devant la mine perplexe de Lucy

-Bon, au lieu de discuter, dites au revoir à l' Kusumi. Heu... Je voulais dire à Tom! Désolée mon chéri, ça m'as échappé!

-Bye l'autre! Répliquèrent les monstres.

-Nous allons utiliser le "déplacement éclair" Lucy,tu le maîtrises pas encore, accroches toi à moi. Lui dit Kusumi.

-!!! Cria Lucy.

-On est arrivés! Dit Hoju.

-Naaan, sérieux on est arrivés! J'avais pas remarquer le château devant lequel nous nous trouvons! Répliqua Akahime d'une voix moqueuse.

-Ho! Hoju, que ferions-nous sans toi? Dit Aikuro sur le même ton.

-La ferme vous trois! Dit Kusumi, Ho! Bonjour Severus, quel joie de vous revoir en si bonne santé! Enchaina-t-elle avec un brusque changement dans sa voix.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Madame, notre directeur vous attends dans son bureau, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Lui répondit Severus sur un ton qui se voulait aimable, mais qui trahissait ses pensées qui était ("Ma potion va rater à cause de cette bande de crétins")

-Cher ami, un homme comme vous, je suis sûre que vous avez des choses plus importante à faire que de nous accompagner voir le directeur, ne _vous sentez_ pas obligé de restez avec nous, de plus, nous connaissons le chemin vers le bureau du directeur, vous pouvez disposer. Lui dit Kusumi sur un ton tout aussi aimable mais qui dissimulait assez mal sa pensée qui était "Ces enfants sont affreux, ne restez pas, j'vais m'taper l'affiche si tu reste", pensée qui dissimulé une autre bien moins aimable et qui était "Tu pues ("VOUS SENTEZ"), et tes cheveux gras son immonde, de plus ton nez tordu est moche je supporte pas les moches!!!"

-Bien Madame, j'espère vous revoir ainsi que vos merveilleux enfants trés vite, Au revoir.

-Au revoir tonton Sevy, dirent les enfants"

Le groupe de vampires mirent un certain temps pour arriver aprés s'être perdu plusieur fois il trouvérent le bureau du grand, du génial, du vieux aussi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore qui était plus souvent appeler Dumby ou vieux fou citronné. Kusumi dit le mot de passe qui était Patronus Citronné (à votre avis, c'est quoi le patronus de dumbledore? Un citron géant?). La gargouille de pierre s'écarta (dans le livre y'en a deux mais j'ai envie d'en mettre une seule) et les cinq personnes s'avençérent dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui se mouva dés qu'il montèrent dessus. Arrivé sur le palier Kusumi toqua à la porte et entra lorqu'elle entendit "entrez", suivit des quatre enfants, dans le bureau directoriale qui était empli de choses étranges (du citron, de l'acide citrique, des bonbons au citrons, des tartes aux citrons, des gateaux aux citrons etc... etc)

"Madame Yumeno, commença Bubus; c'est un tel plaisir de vous revoir ici, à Poudlard, et derrière vous, sont-ce vos enfants?

-Oui ce sont mes enfants, pour la moitié seulement. Je vous présente Lucy Harriette Yuuki Yumeno et Hoju Envy Luke Yumeno, mes deux enfants et mes deux nièces, Akahime Winry Juliaec (le nom de mon unité centrale est Juliaec^^) Yumeno et Aikuro Riza Yatsuki. Lui répondit Kusumi en s'approchant du bureau et en "oubliant" de dire que c'était un plaisir pour elle aussi.

-Et puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'immense de vous revoir ici? Demanda Albus. Approchez mes petits, je ne vais pas vous mangez ('zétes pas du citron). Souhaitait vous un bonbon au citron? Ils sont fameux! Enchaina alors le vieux à l'adresse des plus jeunes.

-Nous sommes venus vous voir afin d'inscrire Lucy, Akahime et Aikuro à Poudlard en tant qu'élèves en cinquième année. Elles connaissent évidemment le programme mais je préfère les voir dans un école avec des régles bien défini plutôt qu'a la maison. Dit alors Kusumi

-Vous êtes bien sûre de bien connaitre les quatres années précédentes? Je ne souhaite pas avoir à vous changer de classe en cour d'année! Éxpliqua Dumbledore.

-évidemment qu'on connait notre programme répondit Aikuro.

-Bien, trés bien, voilà les feuilles d'inscription, renvoyez-les moi le plus rapidement possible afin que je vous envois la liste de fourniture scolaire.

-Bien Monsieur, Merci Monsieur répondirent les trois filles.

-Hé bien, au revoir Monsieur le Directeur, Dit Kusumi en sortant avec les trois filles.

-Et vous, Hoju c'est? Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose? Demanda alors Dumbledore lorsque les filles furent sorties.

-Heu... Oui Monsieur, je souhaiterait devenir professeur dans votre école. Comme vous le savez trés bien, j'en suis sûr, Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-être prononcé est revenu, or je doute fort que les élèves avec juste des connaissances magiques puissent se défendre, perdre sa baguette ou se la faire voler est si rapide de nos jours, ainsi je souhaiterait être professeur de combat à main nues. Je suis certain que vous accordez beacoup d'importance à la sécurité de vos élèves. Éxpliqua alors Hoju d'un traite.  
-oui, effectivement, cela peut toujours servir, soit j'accepte votre offre vous serez donc professeur de Combat à Mains Nues dés la rentrée prochaine, venez une semaine avant la rentrée des élèves afin de connaître votre emploi du temps.  
-Bien monsieur, merci monsieur, au revoir! Dit Hoju

-Au revoir Monsieur Yumeno. Lui répondit Dumbledore"


	9. chapitre 8 : fête, train, répartition

Bon, tout d'abord, excusez-moi pour ce retard! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais mon PC est encore mort... Je suis donc sur le PC à ma mère en attendant d'avoir un nouveau Mac/Ipad/PC. J'ai quelque chapitre d'avances pour cette fic' mais pas beaucoup désolée !

Souvenez vous :

- Harry a été retransformé en Lucy qui est sa véritable apparence. Il Elle découvre qu'elle a un frère jumeau du nom d'Hoju qu'elle est vampire et qu'elle a deux cousines. Elle apprends aussi que son père est Tom Elvis Jedusor aka Voldemort. Elle est cousine avec les membres de la famille Weasley.

-Hoju, le frère jumeau de Lucy, lui achète des vetements et ses affaires de cours ainsi que d'autres choses (ordi, mp4, téléphone…). Il devient professeur de combat à main nus et ouvre un club de combat moldu. Il est aussi un vampire.

-Akahime, la cousine maternelle de lucy, et Aikuro, la cousine paternelle de Lucy, se connaissant depuis toute petite, depuis leur première naissance plus éxactement , font tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour éxpliquer à Lucy le comment des vampires vivent (à voir dans un OS ma conception d'un vampire).

Je crois que c'est tout, PLACE A L'HISTOIRE :

Chambre de Akahime, une semaine avant la rentrée :

« Bon, j'ai mes plumes, mon encre, mes stylos,, mes crayons, mes feutres dans ma trousse. Mes parchemins sont bien roulés dans leurs étuis. Mes feuilles dans leurs pochettes. Mes cahiers et le reste dans mon sac. C'est bon, j'suis prête.

-Hey, 'Hime, tu fais quoi ? Tu te prépares déjà ? Tu pars dans une semaine, tu sais. Dis une voix enjouée derrière elle.

-'Lut Hoju, Aiku' est prête depuis une semaine déjà, je te signales. Toi, tu pars demain, t'es prêt ? Répliqua Akahime.

-Bien sûr que je suis prêt, pour qui me prends-tu ? Un simple sorcier ? Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresse, Chérie, lui répondit Hoju.

- Je te verrai plus pendant une semaine entière ! Que vais-je faire sans toi, Mon cher Hoju ? Penseras-tu à moi tout les jours ? Demanda Akahime.

-Bien sûr que je penserais à toi, ma chérie, je vais devenir fou sans toi, mon aimée ! S'exclama Hoju en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ho ! Mon tendre amour ! Ne tues personne, je t'en supplies. Je ne pourrais supporter l'idée de te savoir en prison ! Dit Akahime en cachant sa tête dans le torse d'Hoju.

-Je te le jure, ma chère, je le ferai, pour vous. Je ne peux supporter l'idée de vous savoir triste ! Je dois malheureusement partir, je dois envoyer quelques accessoires à Poudlard, à ce soir, lors de la fête, mon amour ! Tirada Hoju.

- À ce soir, alors, Hoju. Dit-elle. »

Elle se changea, sortit de sa chambre, et alla faire son entraînement quotidien. Hoju, lui, fit ce qu'il dit qu'il allait faire, envoyer ses affaires à Poudlard. Et croyez moi ou non, mais il y en a beaucoup.

Kusumi entra d'un coup dans la chambre de sa fille qui discutait avec Aikuro. Elle les interrompit pour leur dire que le soir même aurait lieu une petite soirée pour fêter le départ d'Hoju et leur acceptation à Poudlard pendant qu'ils seraient tous ensemble et que les _Quatre_ seraient là, je ne veux pas qu'_Ils_ que je vous éduque mal.

Les quatre adolescents se réunirent pour choisir comment s'habiller.

« Bon, pour les couleurs, je crois que c'est clair. Les vêtements, maintenant. Dit Hoju.

-J'vais mettre un short, ça va me changer, ironisa Aikuro.

-Jupe et chemisier, pour moi dit Akahime, sachant parfaitement ce qu'Hoju allait mettre

-Pantalon et chemise, comme d'hab' quoi, Dit Hoju.

-Et toi… Commença Aikuro.

-…Ce sera… Continua Akahime.

-…Une robe, finit Hoju.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Je veux paaaaaaaaas ! C'est hors de question. J'ai été habitué à être un homme pendant quinze années! Ça serait trop bizarre que je me mette en robe d'un coup ! Protesta Lucy.

-Si Hoju se met en robe, tu te mets en robe ? Demanda Aikuro.

-Mais… Il ferait ça ? Demanda Lucy.

-Bien sûr, n'est-ce pas Hoju ? Dit Akahime.

-Heu, je… Bien sûr, trouvez m'en une à ma taille et je la mets.

-D'accord, Hoju, tu m'accompagnes. J'vais t'habiller. Aiku', tu t'occupe de notre chère Lucy. S'exclama Akahime.

-Vous faites rien de bizarre, hein ? Dit Aikuro.

-T'inquiète, je n'ai rien qu'il n'ai déjà vu… Dit Akahime.

-Quoi ? Hurla Lucy ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Bah oui, tu sais, les magazines avec des filles peu voir pas habillée. Lui répondit Akahime en rigolant. »

Kusumi appela les jeunes pour qu'ils descendent, les _Quatre _venaient d'arriver, quatre points. Ils étaient juste magnifiques. Deux femmes, deux hommes, deux couples, deux enfants, deux duos.

Aikuro descendit la première, vêtue d'un short marron qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et d'un simple t-shirt noir.

Lucy portait une longue robe à volants de couleurs rouges et noires.

Akahime, avait une jupe grise et un chemisier violet à manche longues. Elle accompagnait Hoju qui avait dû mettre une robe, en portait une de couleur jaune vif et s'était tressé ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Akahime, tu es magnifique, dit Izumi, la mère d'Akahime.

-Aikuro ! Tu es encore en short! S'exclama Fuyuki, le père de cette dernière.

-Mais si mignonne! Viens là mon rondoudou! Cria Mikuru, la femme de Fuyuki.

-Vous êtes magnifiques mes chéris, dis Kusumi. Mais Hoju, pourquoi es-tu en robe ?

-Lucy refusait de se mettre en robe si je me mettais pas en robe… Expliqua Hoju à ses parents.

-Je vois, mais ne fais pas ça quand tu sera à Poudlard, ça serait mal vu. Dit Tom. »

La fête se termina assez tôt (le matin). Après les au revoir et recommandations de dernière minutes, Hoju partit à Poudlard alors que le reste de sa famille allait «dormir».

Les filles passèrent leur dernière semaine de vacances à réviser, s'entrainer, « dormir », faire du shopping.

Le matin du premier septembre, les filles étaient prêtes à neuf heure pour partir à dix heure prendre un train qui ne partirait qu'à onze heure. Sans Hoju, tout était plus calme. Elles dirent au revoir à Tom qui ne pouvait les accompagner (baui, imaginer Voldemort sur le quai du Poudlard express) et qui leur ordonna de prendre un compartiment rien que pour elle. Puis elles partirent accompagnées d'un certain Alexis qui les conduisit au la gare de King Cross et s'arrangea pour qu'elles aient un compartiment vide où il mit leurs bagages et scella la porte pour qu'elle n'ait pas de problèmes avec d'éventuels élèves perturbateurs. A onze heure le train se mit en branle et acceléra. Les filles discutaient de différents sujets (dont un qui sera abordé dans un OS).

Les Weasleys, Luna et Granger étaient à la recherche d'un compartiment lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Malfoy et sa bande de toutous amis, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson :

« Un compartiment de premières années là, dit Vincent (oui il parle dans mon histoire).

-Elles sont que trois en plus, elles vont nous laisser leur compartiment.

-Bah ouvre Goyle, qu'attends-tu ? Demanda Parkinson.

-Le déluge peut être ? Répondit Draco à sa place.

-ça veux pas s'ouvrir cette porte, dis Grégory..

-Pffff, laissez-moi faire, Alohomora! Dit Draco »

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Hermione passa devant Draco et toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit moins d'une minute plus tard sur une jeune fille blonde.

« Pas vous ! Hurla Ginny en voyant les occupantes.

-Heu, on se connait ? Demanda la jeune fille. Ha ! Nos cousins et cousines ! Comment allez-vous ?

-On est pas de la même famille ! Hurla Ginny. Venez, on reste pas là.

-Ouais, vaux mieux. On sait ce que vous êtes vous trois. Dit Ron. D'ailleurs, il est où le quatrième ?

-Il est déjà à Poudlard, en tant que professeur, cher cousin. Dis Aikuro. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabe. J'ai bon ? Venez installez vous ! On ne vas pas vous manger, vous savez. [Juste sucer votre sang au pire]

-Heu, merci beaucoup, mais comment saviez-vous qui nous sommes ? Demanda Pansy.

-C'est notre famille, elle veux que nous connaissions les personnes importantes des plus grandes familles d'Angleterre et du monde. Dit Lucy.

-Mais comme vous avez pu le voir, nous nous entendons assez mal avec nos cousins Weasley. Dit aikuro. Au fait, Je vous présente Lucy Yumeno. Je suis Aikuro Yatsuki et la troisième c'est Akahime Yumeno, elle passe sa vie à écrire et à lire, elle ne laisse personne lire.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit Draco en faisant un baise-main à Aikuro et Lucy, il essaya de faire réagir la troisième mais rien, nada, que dalle.

-Laissez-moi faire, j'ai l'habitude, dit Aikuro, elle se pencha et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Où ? Où ? Réponds! Où qu'i sont ? Tu m'a menti ? J'vais t'tuer Aikuro Yatsuki de bulbe ! Hurla Akahime. C'est qui eux ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement

-Si t'arrêtais de lire et d'écrire tout le temps tu saurais… Donc voici Draco Malfoy… Commença Lucy.

-Greg' Goyle, Vinc' Crabe, Pans' Parkinson. J'ai bon ? Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. C'est pas que je vous aime pas. Mais j'ai des choses à faire, faites comme si j'étais pas là. Dit elle en sortant une BD et un mp3.

-Bon voilà, elle va lire et écouter de la musique jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Elle est pas possible cette fille. Dit Lucy.

-Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? Demanda Grégory.

-Non, parfois elle s'intéresse à ce qu'on dit… quand on parle de bouquin ou de musique. Répondit Aikuro. »

Ils discutèrent de Poudlard, des cours, d'où elles venaient etc etc. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure de se changer. Aikuro réveilla Akahime. Et les quatre filles mirent leur uniforme. En descendant du train, elles entendirent la voix de Rubeus Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard qui appelait les premières années.

Le groupe de sept monta dans une calèche et s'installa en continuant de discuter de tout et de rien. Le quatre serpentards s'assirent à leur table tandis que que les trois filles devaient attendre dans une salle adjacente à la première. A la fin de la répartion, Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Maintenant que tout les jeunes ont été répartis, je souhaiterais vous présenter trois jeunes filles qui entreront en cinquième année.

-Yatsuki Aikuro, appela la sous-directrice. »

Aikuro s'avança, mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et le reposa sur le tabouret lorsque celui-ci cria « Gryffondor ». Toute la table des rouges et or éclata en applaudissement. Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à côté de Fred Weasley.

« Yumeno, Akahime »

Elle s'avança et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête :

« Hmmm, une grande soif de savoir, tu irais bien à Serdaigle. Beaucoup de courage, tu ne te laisse pas faire à ce que je vois! Et! Hoooo! Que d'inventions dans ta petite tête, tu veux que les gens t'obéissent et tu es prête à tout pour ça… Hummm SERPENTARD! Hurla le choixpeau. »

La table des verts et argents applaudit la nouvelle venue qui alla s'installer entre Grégory et Vincent.

Vint ensuite le tour de Lucy qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle, la préfète, Padma Patil, l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle pour faire connaissance.

« Maintenant que la répartition est terminée et avant de commencé le repas qui nous attends, je vous présente deux nouveaux professeurs, Mademoiselle Ombrage –elle se leva- qui enseignera les forces contre les forces du mal. Et Monsieur Hoju Yumeno –il se leva aussi-, qui inaugure une nouvelle matière optionelle le combat sans baguette, il vous en dira plus lorsque vous l'aurez pour votre premier cour. Désormais, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter un bon appétit et une bonne année ! Dit Dumbledore »

Le festin apparut par magie sur les cinq grandes tables. Les conversations allaient bon train. Certaines conversations Revenaient comme : « C'est qui ces nouvelles ? », « Pourquoi arrivent-elles directement en cinquième année ? », « il est où Harry ? », « trop horrible la nouvelle prof, on dirait un crapaud ». Lorsque les élèves eurent finis de manger le professeur Dumbledore envoya les élèves se couchaient, car demain serait une dur journée.

POV Akahime :

Pansy et Draco, les préfets de serpentard, nous on accompagnés à la salle commune des serpentards. On peut dire qu'ils sont fiers de leur sang au vu de leur mot de passe, sangus purus. On alla dans le dortoirs où l'on fit un peu plus connaissance puis on se coucha

PoV Aikuro :

Je me retrouve avec les Weasley, ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Le mot de passe était « Armotencia aparorum ». Je montais dans mon dortoir et m'endormir en imaginant ma journée de demain.

PoV Lucy :

Padma Patil m'accompagna jusqu'à notre salle commune, pour y entrer il fallait répondre à une devinette qui change à chaque fois. Une fois dans la salle, elle me montra où était les dortoirs des filles et des garçons, puis nous montâmes nous coucher, une dure journée nous attendais le lendemain.

Et voilà, le chapitre nouveau est arrivé, j'ai eu du mal à le boucler ^^ J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Laissez-moi vos avis !^^


	10. Pour vous chers lecteurs

Non, ceci n'est pas la suite, je sais que ça fait loooongtemps que je n'ai pas fait de MàJ pour mes fics mais fiou ça prend du temps d'avoir une vie, les cours, mon mec de qui je dois me venger heu... les amis, ma "famille", ma famille (oui c'est deux différents...) bref tout ça ça prend du temps... mais ça va être réglé j'arrête d'avoir une vie ^^...

Bref tout ça pour vous poser une question à toi fidèle lecteur qui attend la suite depuis des mois, TU choisie comme Lucy, Akahime et Aikuro ne sont pas dans la même maison j'ai deux possibilité (attention vu mon niveau en maths...) :

-Première possibilité : je stop cette fic' et j'en fait 3 différentes (c'est un peu stupide) genre une sur Lucy, une sur Akahime et une sur Aikuro, ça serai trois fic en parallèle qui se croiseraient parfois et pourquoi pas une quatrième pour quand elles sont réunis toutes les trois genre pendant les périodes de vacances.

-Deuxième possibilité : je continue cette fic' et une chapitre est consacré à Lucy, un à Akahime et un à Aikuro et je change à chaque chapitre mais ça me demanderai beaucoup de travail (autant que la précédente possibilité) et bien sûr quand elles sont réunies je fais trois chapitre en un.

-Troisième possibilité :je continue cette fic et je fais un chapitre pour les trois, en changeant à chaque fois le personnage, genre un peu sur Lucy ensuite sur Akahime, Puis Aikuro, retour sur lucy, Aikuro, Akahime, et je tourne à chaque fois, ça me demandera beaucoup de travail et les updates seront galère à faire pour moi sauf quand elles seront ensemble.

-quatrième possibilité : j'arrête cette fic' mais je serai triste...

Pour les deux premières j'essaierai de faire les chapitres en semaines puis d'updater chacune à un ou deux jours d'intervalle (flemme quand tu nous tiens) pour la troisième j'essaierai de refaire un chapitre par semaine et pour la dernière bah je serai toute triste:'(.

Bref à partir de maintenant je vous laisse un mois pour me dire laquelle solution vous préférez. Voilà Bisous à tout le monde [B]Akahime


End file.
